culdeefell13_archivefandomcom-20200213-history
Chungus Extravaganza: The trials of Chungdom!
'''Chungus Extravaganza: The trials of Chungdom! '''is the 2nd episode of CuldeeFell Shortz! Season 2! Script SYNOPSIS - 1 year after the events of Chungus Extravaganza, the sequel to Big Chungus Infinity War, "Big Chungus ENDGAME" has came out and Culdee, Rh, Endless and MarioFan return to game stop to collect the game. However, Murder Man, Mega Maid, Murder Man X and Ink Brute come back to get the game. Will the Users succeed to get the game or will Murder Man and his friends finally succeed! (It starts off at Game stop. A large crowd is seen waiting outside the building in a line full of tents. Culdee, Rh, MarioFan and Endless are seen in one of them) MarioFan: Why do we have to come to Game Stop just to get another game? Culdee: You guys don't understand! The new Big Chungus game, "Big Chungus ENDGAME" is coming out in just a few hours! It is set to be the finale of the Big Chungus Trilogy, so you know this is gonna be a great game! Endless: Wait they are ending the series? I didn't know that. Culdee: Well they are coming up with a spin off series but the trailer looked like literal s***. Rh: True. I think I threw up in my mouth a little when I saw it. MarioFan: True. Culdee: But this is the moment of our lives! Once we get that game, we will become so popular! Endless: Well a bunch of people are also going to grab the game too. Culdee: Oh. Well we are still gonna get that game! Rh: True! I'm excited to play the finale of the Chungus Trilogy! MarioFan: I mean it's currently a dead meme. Culdee: True, but memes like Big Chungus never die! Rh: So we just have to wait a few hours and that game will be ours! Endless: Hopefully the murder squad don't try to f*** up our attempt this time! Culdee: True! Anyways, i'll be on the night watch! You three get some sleep! We'll need all the energy we can get! Rh: Okay! Goodnight guys! (Rh, Endless and MarioFan fall asleep. Culdee goes outside the tent and keeps an eye out. Five hours later, it is now daytime. Culdee is seen with a tired face. Suddenly he sees Luke from the first Chungus Extravaganza walking up to the game stop door holding a key) Culdee: "gasp" Guys wake up! Rh: Huh? What? Culdee: The key guy is here! Get ready to run in! Luke: "sigh" I guess this is it. This is how Brandon died and now, this is how I died. I'm coming for you Brandon. (Luke unlocks the door. A bunch of people then trample him and run into the store) Luke: I'm freeeeee. (Luke dies from the trampling) Rh: Wow. Poor dude. Endless: He only appeared in three stories. MarioFan: True. Culdee: Guys come on! We have to get the Big Chungus game! Rh: Oh yeah! Let's go! (The four then get into a shopping cart and MarioFan pushes it) Culdee: WOO! CHUNGUS ENDGAME HERE WE COME! MarioFan: Why do I have to push the cart? I pushed it last year! Culdee: Quiet Husky! (Suddenly another shopping cart comes up. Culdee then gets a shocked face) Culdee: "GASP" Murder Man: GUESS WHO!? Culdee: YOUUU! Mega Maid: You may have won last year, but that game is ours! Culdee: Oh really? You just lost one of your teammates (Spiderman) a few months ago! Murder Man: We may have lost Spiderman, but it's still four against four! (Murder Man X comes up and pushes the shopping cart. He then turns on his rocket feet blasting the shopping cart farther ahead) Murder Man X: SEE YA! Culdee: OH HELL NO! (To MarioFan) STEP ON IT! (MarioFan turns into his cyborg form and pushes the cart faster. They run past Murder Man and the others) Murder Man: NOO! Culdee: See ya latah Murder Moron! Murder Man: FFFFFUUUUUUUU- (The four then make it to the chungus isle. MarioFan turns back to his original form. They see that there's one game left) Culdee: Yes! There's one game left! Endless: Well what are you waiting for!? Grab it! (Culdee runs up to grab the game but is pushed to the ground by Fatass) Culdee: NO! Fatass: BACK OFF! THAT GAME IS MINE! (Fatass grabs the game and runs off) Rh: GET HIM! (The users chase after him only for Fatass to outrun him) Endless: Damn! He's really fast for a fat kid! (Culdee then thinks. He then sees Kirby buying some games. His warp star is next to him. Culdee grabs the warpstar and flies over to Fatass) Fatass: WHAT THE!? (Culdee punches Fatass knocking him out and grabs the game) Culdee: GOT IT! (Suddenly Murder Man's hand gets hold of the game) Murder Man: That game is rightfully mine! Culdee: UP YOURS MURDER MORON! (Culdee and Murder Man fight over to the game. Rh goes to fight Murder Man but Mega Maid pushes him to the ground) Mega Maid: Go back to making stories block head! Rh: HEY! Even story makers deserve game breaks! You bank robbers deserve nothing! (Rh fights Mega Maid while Endless fights Murder Man X and MarioFan fights Ink Brute. While that happens, Fatass runs in and grabs the game) Fatass: GOTEEE! Culdee: OH HELL! Murder Man: That game is mine! Fatass: Not if I have anything to do about it, pimps! (Fatass tries to run only for Red Yoshi and Blue Yoshi to tackle him) Fatass: HEY WHATS THE BIG IDEA!? Red Yoshi: We're taking this game! Culdee: I thought you hated the Big Chungus games because they were only single-player? Blue Yoshi: We still do, but this game has a split screen mode! Rh: Well that game is still rightfully ours! Blue Yoshi: Come and get it! RUN RED! (The two yoshis run off. Fatass, The Users and the Murder Squad chase after the yoshis. Red and Blue are seen running to the cash register) Blue Yoshi: This is it! We're gonna make it! Red Yoshi: Endgame here we come! Fatass: They're gonna buy the game! Culdee: NOOO! (Culdee races after them faster than the others) Endless: Woah! Never seen him run as fast as that before! Culdee: CHUNGUS!!!! Blue Yoshi: Dafuq? (Culdee punches Blue hard in the face making him drop the game. He picks it up and goes to the register) Culdee: I would like to buy this game please- (Murder Man punches Culdee) Murder Man: NO! It's about time I buy this game! (Fatass punches him) Fatass: I didn't get call of duty! (Red Yoshi and Blue Yoshi punch Fatass) Red Yoshi: We need this game! Blue Yoshi: IT HAS SPLIT SCREEN! (Everyone starts fighting. Eventually their fighting sends the game launching into a giant hole in the shop) All: THE GAME! (Everyone jumps into the hole as the cashier watches) Cashier: These types of jobs get weirder and weirder. (The screen then cuts to black. It then cuts to Culdee waking up in a dark room) Culdee: Ugh... oh my head... (Culdee then sees the game on the floor) Culdee: "gasp" The game! (Culdee then grabs the game) Culdee: Haha! Yes! Big Chungus ENDGAME is officially mine! (Murder Man is seen waking up) Murder Man: HEY! Culdee: Gah! Murder Man: Give me god damn game! Culdee: No! Murder Man: I'm not asking you, i'm telling you! Give the game... right now! Culdee: No! Maybe if you wernt so villainous, you could get all the games you want! Murder Man: Bruh! Don't you know how hard it is being a villain! Nobody wants to hire us because we were born to be villains! We rob banks only to get brutally beaten up by you guys! Theres a reason why we became villains. People never like us. We never had any friends. Our mothers never hugged us. All we wanted is love, but people never give us that. We have no choice but to be villains. Plus, we are more than villains! We work hard to get bread on the table for our friends and family! We just want a break. So please, give us the game, for our sake- Culdee: Yeah, I really don't give a s***. Murder Man: JUST GIVE ME THE GAME YOU LITTLE MISTAKE! (Murder Man tries to grab the game but the game falls on a chalk written pentagram. The others wake up and run up) Red Yoshi: What happened? Wheres the game? Rh: Theres the game! On that pentagram! Fatass: THAT GAME IS RIGHTFULLY MINE! Mega Maid: No! We deserve it! (The others try to grab the game, only for the pentagram to glow gold) All: Huh? (Suddenly, a golden ghost comes out of the pentagram. The ghost is revealed to be a golden Big Chungus) Endless: Who the f*** are you? The Legendary Chungus: I am the Legendary Chungus! I have been awoken by the Big Chungus ENDGAME game! Fatass: Yeah. whatever goldi. Just give us the game. The Legendary Chungus: